


Family

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Family

Luffy smiled as he gazed from the top of his ship. He cast his gaze around and found his crew. No his family everywhere down below.

  
From where he was standing he could see Sanji chopping up some form of food. Surrounding him were his brothers who were all gazing at Sanji like they were afraid he was going to run away from them. Again.

  
Nami was directly below Luffy with a map spread out across the deck. She was murmuring to herself and making marks and lines all throughout the paper. Sitting beside her was Zoro. who seemed content to snore throughout the entire day. He was still recovering from some injuries he had taken a few days ago.

  
Chopper was hovering around him as if he expected Zoro to just stop breathing at the drop of a hat. Which to be fair was a pretty reasonable belief.

  
Robin was sitting on the edge of the boat beside Brook discussing something excitedly. They kept arguing and throwing small pieces of paper at each other.

  
Usopp was sitting by himself near the front of the boat mixing different chemicals. He was attempting to create another type of orb for his slingshot. From the looks of it, his experiment was going successfully.

  
Luffy smiled before as he leaned back and looked over at Shanks and Mihawk playing around on Shanks’ ship. Luffy looked up at the sky and only wished Ace could have been here with him. Then his family truly would have been completed.


End file.
